Eevee and the eeveelution masters
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: I kind of got inspired by the fact now that eevee evolves into now 8 forms and Mega man. Bright the youngest of 9 siblings and the other eevees watches as their parents are killed . all but bright are slaughtered and Bright wakes up silver with a Jiggypuff. His family crazed, Bright must save them but hesitates as he is loyal to family... Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon


Day 1 of the worst day of my life. Today was a nightmare…. It was only 5pm, inside they mystical forest where my family lives. My mother and father, a flareon and glaceon respectively, and my other eight sibling were all just playing around inside the polychrome forest of grass that changed from green to purple and overly grown tree branches and stretched around the inside of the largest tree.

My siblings are Yellow he is the oldest and the most impulsive with hedonistic tendencies, Cerulean the prettiest and most ambitious with a vain self interest in her popularity, Scarlet who only knows how to boss others around and pick fight with Pokémon that would benefit the base stats he needs to be powerful, Ebony the despondent one that tends to be intense and artistic, Wisteria who is an unemotional genius with a dry sense of wit, Periwinkle the aloof and quit one full of cold hard and bitter judgment of perfection, Lime who is extremely nice caring and cooks food stained with sweat blood and tears to support the needy, and Rose the meek one who gently tries to soothes things over when there is fight and of course then there is me, Bright.

All of us were special, perhaps too special. This is what led into today being days that cannot be thrown in oblivion. Like a scalpel carving the words "Permanent" in all four cortexes of my brain, this is something I dread to remember but is forced to like having your eyes duct taped opened and watching a zombies cut the teeth of an toddler out and using the carcass as a Christmas ornament. It was storming out side, all of us were told to stay inside the hollow of the oak tree to keep the rain from drenching us wet. But then, a strike of purple lightning shot through the hollow directly striking down mother and father….dead.. Rose was the first to break down crying at the lost of her parents, Lime tried to comfort us, but Scarlet and Cerulean just hissed with vehement as an Charmander walked suavely to the nine eevees. Scarlet went ahead and tried to tackle him.

"Stupid punk, this will shut you up, dragon tail!"

Chamander said as he quickly whipped his flaming tail that was wrapped in indigo flames and sent Scarlet flying backwards to the wall of the tree stuck, knocking him out cold. Then he pulled out a silver lighter and inside of it showed purple like shadows that he held in his right arm. Lime went in front of Scarlet, trying to plead him to spare Scarlet however Scarlet tackled Lime angrily the yellow charmander scoffed as if he saw this as a joke. He Shocked Scarlet first who got trapped in the shadows and was assimilated him inside the lighter. Yellow smiled and sped to him with a quick attack but the lizard grabbed him by the throat and set him on fire that was black and like Scarlet, fell to the same fate. Ebony shot three shadow balls pouring tears down his eyes and even those attacks were slapped away with little to no effort from the mercenary and he blew into the lighter like a bubble wand, and the murky vapor enveloped Ebony….Lime tried to push Ebony out the way as if it would help, but it only dragged him in. Wisteria was next having a beam of the shadows shot through her but it was only a substitute and the real one was behind him, and she began to swirl five balls of pink light yet Charmander used teleport behind her catching her off guard and turned the lighter in a form of a light saber and slashed through her making her vanish as well. Cerulean then used this opportunity to dazzle him with 5 eevee clones, swirling around but the strange illusion was razed by treacherous thunder bolts that danced through the tree ultimately destroying it he used the black inferno light saber to cremate her . Then he walked to me I stood unable to move, but Periwinkle warped in front of me and she roared

"Retaliate in the name of y law and order!" She uppercut The Charmander rocketing him to the mountain of rumble. She then turned to me and said her last words to me.

"Bright, run away! Get out of here before its too la-"

"It already is too late, trash."

Charmander kurtly replied with no hints of remorse but just humor as if this killing spree was a game in a polite tone as he pierced through her vocal cords with the light saber that seared her from the inside out. Now, with no one left…my mom, dad, family I ran crying in fear. I ran and ran away until The evil lizard used teleport and tripped me knocking me to the savagely worn out fields. I broke my nose, and arm as I landed on the illuminating rock. Trying to speak I asked feeblely.

"Wh-who are you? What have you done…?"

"Don't cry crap face, I am just here to send you to a funnier place of abyssal hell and bloody sun shine of happiness …." He said with a creepy grin on his face.

"No, " I thought I was going to die..until as the flaming black light saber was about to go through my heart, I felt a light strongly rebounding and knocking the Charmander back and propelling me back through the rock completely destroying it. I saw my once brown fluffy fur turn into a pale silver. The golden Charmander eyes glowed like a phoenix pyre ignited into a white fire.. He glared at me but made a smirk

"What the hell? It won't work on you? Damn, but ah well. I got the eight I needed. Say bitch," He said to me while pulling out a sky blue orb in his left hand "My name is Helios…. Remember it… as you'll die soon enough! ESCAPE ORB!"

A beam of light shined over Helios and he teleported away.

It rained more intensely. I felt the blood leaving from my body. I shook timidly, and I fainted.


End file.
